


Finem Animae Vinculum

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slash, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry decides to break his soul bond before it forms to save his soulmate from Voldemort, will he be able to fix it when everything settles?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. This is purely for entertainment. No money is being made.

During sixth year was when everything changed. It was the year Harry learned about Horcruxes. It was the year he almost killed someone. It was the year Dumbledore was killed by Snape, a man who he thought he could trust. It was the year Draco lowered his wand. Harry realized Draco was being threatened into becoming a Death Eater. It was the year they all learned about soul bonds.

Soul bonds were formed when two persons with magic saw each other after they both reached the age of 17. Sometimes these bonds would not go into effect until years later when the other person had finally turned 17. There were instances where someone never met their soul mate. Those people still got to live their lives, but it was not a fulfilling life. Soul bonds were special, they happened between two people who would love each other more than anything else. Nothing came before a soul bond except children. They were treasured because soul bonds when formed were exquisite. No one would love you like your soul bonded. They are your other half, your equal, your true love. They complete you. When someone died before the soul bond was formed, it would be broken, and the other person would be set free to form a new bond if they wanted. Some chose not to form a new bond. When the bond was broken after it formed, both parties ended up dying.

Dumbledore had told Harry that the reason Tom Riddle (Voldemort) was so angry and seeking out to dominate the world was because his soulmate had broken the bond before it formed. Tom never found another soul mate and took out his revenge on others. He created Horcruxes to make sure that his power and name would never be forgotten. He wanted to get rid of soul bonds.

After Dumbledore died, Harry decided it would be best to break his soul bond before it formed. He had to protect his soul mate. He had to make sure they were safe. Because soul bonds could be used to track the other person. He didn’t want another death on his conscience. He didn’t want to see the person he was supposed to end up with be tortured and forced into giving Harry up. He didn’t know how to break the bond, so he went to the one person who might be able to help him, Hermione.

He cornered her in the library a few days before they were set to leave and go back home after the funeral.

“Hermione, you have to help me.” He pleaded.

“What’s wrong Harry?” She asked.

“I need you to tell me how to break a soul bond before it forms.” He replied.

“Oh Harry! You can’t. You don’t know what the consequences are like.” She said.

“What are they?” He asked. He wanted as much information as he could get, so he could make an informed decision.

“Well, the bond will sever and cause you great pain. Your heart will break. You will end up pining away for somebody for the rest of your life. You will never be able to find love again. The soul bond will make you suffer. I don’t think I could help you do this.” She explained.

Harry winced. “Hermione, I can’t just let them be tortured or used to lure me in. It doesn’t matter the consequences. As long as my soul mate, whoever they are, is safe.” He exclaimed.

“You don’t know how this war will play out Harry, I just don’t want you to wind up pining away after someone if it can be avoided.” She replied.

“You don’t know how the war will play out either, Mione. I just want to be able to prevent this one death. I can’t let them be used like that. It doesn’t matter who it is. I just can’t. Please just tell me that my soul mate will not end up in the same fate as I will.” He said.

“No. They won’t even notice that you broke the bond. They will be set free to form their own bond. They could however choose to fix the bond with you through a ritual, but I doubt they might if you choose to end it before it begins. They might not understand.” She cried.

“Mione, I have to try. It doesn’t matter if they give me a chance or not. I have to do this. Please help me.” He begged.

“The soul bond is supposed be treasured, not a tragedy. Ron and I…” She started.

“I know, I know. And I am happy for you two. Truly I am. You guys are lucky to have each other. You can protect each other. This is my way of protecting whoever they are.” He interrupted.

Hermione sighed, “Alright, but Harry please think about this over the summer before being rash and going through with it.”

“I will.” He promised.

“Well, you will need a candle, with your name carved in it, a knife to cut your hand and drip onto the candle while saying the enchantment ‘Finem Animae Vinculum.’ This can be done anywhere. That will break the bond.” She explained.

“Thank you Mione.” He said and he left to go back to bed to grieve some more.

On the train home, Hermione kept giving worried looks towards Harry, but didn’t say anything. Harry was glad for it.

After a few weeks at the Dursley’s, he finally had obtained a candle and a knife. He had memorized the enchantment he needed to say. He was ready. He didn’t need to think about it anymore. He had made his decision. Hermione might be mad at him about it, but he would worry about that later. He still had a few weeks before he could leave to go to the Burrow anyway. So that night, he sat on the floor of his bedroom, set the candle that he had carved his name into, in front of him, with the knife next to it. He closed his eyes, focused on his breathing and left all his worries behind him. He opened his eyes, lit the candle, cut his left hand, and dripped it onto the candle while saying “Finem Animae Vinculum.” A bright light blinded him and enveloped over him, sweat broke out on his forehead, as a pain like 10 cruciatus’ spread through his body. He threw his head back in a silent scream, with tears pouring down his face. He could feel the magic take hold, and the light dimmed out, the candle went out, and his hand sealing itself, but leaving a scar to show what he had done. Those who chose to break their soul bond would be marked forever by it. He stored the candle underneath the floorboards of his bedroom with his other items he hid. He cleaned the knife and returned it to the kitchen. He crawled into bed, and sobbed into his pillow. He cried himself to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, he sulked in his room. He mourned the loss of his soul bond, his soul mate. He knew it was what he wanted, needed to do, but it was still heartbreaking.

Finally, the day arrived to head to the burrow. Nothing ever goes as planned though. George got hurt, Madeye and Hedwig got killed, and Madungus fled.

Bills wedding was a beautiful affair. Fleur and Bill had a soul bond. Their bond was complete and Harry yearned for that kind of connection, but knew he would never have it.

After they escaped from the ministry fallout, and raid at the Burrow. Harry, Ron and Hermione went Horcrux hunting.

Harry of course told them about breaking his soul bond. Hermione told them about obliviating her parents’ memories.

Months later, when they were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor, Harry swore that they would be handed over, and the war would end just like that with his death.

He gasped when seeing Draco for the first time. It was like everything had shifted into place. It was him. Of course it was Draco. It had always been Draco. He was his other half. He was his soul mate. But with the bond broken Draco would not realize it. Harry was not mad that Draco was his soul mate. He was relieved. He was in love with him at first glance. How had he not realized it before? His heart broke even more after realizing Draco would never know. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Draco looked down at him. “I-I’m not sure.” He had said. Draco had refused to identify him. Harry knew he recognized him. It was confusing for him. He knew Draco couldn’t feel the pull that he did, so he escaped with Draco’s wand.

Then in the room of requirement, Draco had found him to get his wand back. Harry saved his life, because he couldn’t let his soul mate die. He loved him.

He desperately wanted to kiss him in that moment, and let him know, but he couldn’t. He had to let Draco go.

After reviewing Snape’s memories, he was glad that his original thoughts on the man were wrong and that he had been Dumbledore’s man all along, he was ready to face his death. He willingly went into the forest to face Tom one last time.

He got to see his parents, and Sirius, they stuck with him until the end.

After choosing to come back, and Draco throwing his wand to him, he completed his final task. He killed Voldemort. He won the war.

There were many funerals, and plenty of trials, but Harry kept his head held high. He made sure to talk for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, and kept them out of Azkaban Prison.

His bond was still broken. It felt like something was missing, like he would never be complete. He felt distraught and depressed. He sulked. He didn’t know what to do with his life anymore. He felt useless and without purpose. There was nothing left for him. At least that’s how he felt until Molly, Hermione, and Ron snapped him out of it. He still had the Weasley’s, he still had friends, and he still had family. He also had a responsibility to Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my translation sucks. Finem Animae Vinculum Latin for break the soul bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry decided not to go back to Hogwarts. There were too many memories there for him to go back. He had nightmares and being at Hogwarts would only exacerbate them. It would affect him too much. He took the opportunity to go straight into training to become an Auror.

Since he would never have his soulmate, he threw himself into training and studying. Spending hours in the library or training room. Coming home exhausted. Only to do it again the next day. He also spent his free time helping Andromeda raise Teddy.

He didn’t go out with his friends when they invited him. He couldn’t bear to watch them find their soulmates, when his bond was broken. He was happy for them, but couldn’t deal with the utter feeling of loneliness being without his soulmate.

The ache and pain from breaking the bond wore him down. It was like missing a piece of himself. He pined after him. He missed him, terribly so. His heart was broken, never to be repaired. He was doomed to live in misery without him.

He never told his friends who it was. He wasn’t ashamed, he just knew what they would say to him. They still tried to bug him to talk about it, and get him to divulge who it was. They just wanted to help him repair the bond, but Harry knew that his beyond repairable. They gave him pitying looks, which he ignored.

His soulmate was better off, they were alive, safe, and free. That’s all that mattered. He couldn’t take that away from someone. He couldn’t tie someone down with being with him. They would have to deal with being in the public eye, they would have to deal with so much more than Harry thought one person could deal with.

He hadn’t expected to live, but he did. He would just never feel complete. He would always be longing for his soulmate. There would always be something missing from his life. His life would never be fulfilled, but that didn’t matter to him. Sure, he wanted what everyone else had, but it would never be. It saddened him, but he dealt with it as best as he could. That was why he threw himself into his training. He could avoid thinking about it too much. It was always there in the back of his mind though. It would never go away. He just hoped in time, he could deal with it better.

No one but Hermione, and Ron knew of course. He tried to keep it that way. He didn’t need anyone else hounding him to fix his bond. He didn’t need anyone else pitying him.

He found a routine. Monday through Friday, he worked, trained, and studied. Saturday, he spent time with Teddy. Sundays, were spent at the Burrow.

He poured over his books, studying and reading as much as he could get his hands on. He went over different tactics and spells needed to do his job. He also familiarized himself with the paperwork he would need to complete. He wanted to be more prepared. He also trained harder than anyone else, taking up open spots in the training room going through different scenarios. He did this as often as he could, so that he could get better. He would exercise regularly, to keep in shape. He devoted himself to be the best Auror he could be.

When the holidays rolled around, he welcomed the break from working so hard. Christmas at the Burrow was a muted affair. Everyone was still mourning. Harry was glad that the focus was not on him for once. He got to spend time with his friends. He still saw Ron on Sundays, at the Burrow, but this was more important. Hermione, who decided to go back to Hogwarts and finish her NEWTs, told them all about what it was like there. How all eighth years worked, studied, ate, and lived together. How McGonagall decided that inter house unity was what was needed to pull the community together, and they all agreed it would help. Hermione also told them about couples finding their soulmates. She also told them about Draco coming back, and being civil, actually apologizing to her and everything. Ron scoffed at that, but Harry wasn’t surprised. He could see the change in him at Easter when they were in the Manor. He didn’t want follow Voldemort. He didn’t believe in his rhetoric anymore. Ron told them all about working with George in the shop, and the new products they were coming up with. Harry told them all about his training and studying. Hermione was proud of him, while Ron told him to try to relax more and have fun. Harry just rolled his eyes at his friends. He was proud of himself. He didn’t need to have fun. He was content with his life.

They opened presents. Harry received his Weasley sweater in a nice navy blue this year, some Weasley products from the shop, candy, a book about defense against the dark arts, and some rock cakes. They ate dinner quietly. It was a bit tense, but they muddled through. After dinner Hermione and Ron disappeared upstairs for some alone time. He couldn’t begrudge them their happiness or love. He was just glad no one tried to bother him about who his soul mate might be.

Harry went back home to Grimmauld Place, promising to be back on New Year’s Eve. He wouldn’t miss the fireworks George was planning to set off.

He spent the rest of the holiday with Andromeda and Teddy. He got teddy a stuffed wolf, who he named Moony. Andromeda mentioned getting reacquainted with her sister, Narcissa. They had been owling back and forth for a while now. Harry smiled at that. He was glad that Andromeda would get to have her family back. She would have more of a support system. Harry supported her in rebuilding their relationship. Narcissa saved his life. That was huge to him.

On New Year’s Eve, he basked in the glow of the fireworks being set off in the backyard at the Burrow. When midnight chimed, everyone, except Harry, kissed their soul mates. Harry just toasted his glass into the air, “Where ever you are, I hope you are happy.” He murmured before taking a sip. He of course was talking to Draco, who would never know about their broken soul bond.

After the holidays, he threw himself back into his work. He never took any time off. He still got asked to go out to the bar by his friends, but he always made excuses and found ways to get out of it. He didn’t want to get drunk and accidently spill who his soul mate was. He knew he was the type of person who got so sloppy drunk that he started spilling truths. He couldn’t risk it.

He stuck to his routine. He didn’t need to find himself depressed. He was already sad all the time. He didn’t want to make it worse. So he kept himself busy.

He still thought about Draco, wanting him, loving him, longing to be with him. He wanted nothing more than to run screaming to him and beg him to fix the bond with him. It took a lot out of him. The broken bond was weighing on him constantly. It was difficult to focus some days. He yearned to heal the bond, but knew it was a lost cause. He knew it was his broken heart telling him that if he was rejected that his life would be over as he knew it.

He managed through it all.

During the Easter holidays, he got his first glimpse of Draco again. He was there at Andromeda’s, with his mother. Oh Merlin! What was he going to do now? He winced. The pain creeped up on him. He took a staggering breath. He had to control his reaction Draco. It was awful. There was a burning itch under his skin telling him to reach out to him. He hadn’t had the chance to feel it before. This was so intense. He could even smell how delicious Draco smelt to him. Everything was driving him crazy. He twitched. He focused on his breathing. He had to get control over himself. This was going to be painful.

As the initial shock wore off, he smiled and was glad they hadn’t noticed him enter the parlor yet. Andromeda had invited him over for dinner, but didn’t mention the Malfoy’s. He didn’t mind, but now he felt like he was intruding.

“Andromeda. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy. Hello Teddy.” He greeted them with a nod and a smile. He got nods back from Malfoy, and Mrs. Malfoy.

“Hello Harry.” Andromeda greeted back.

Teddy who was almost a year old squealed and reached for Harry. Harry smiled at his godson. He readily picked him up. “How’s my special boy doing?” He asked.

“He’s doing great Harry. How’s training?” Andromeda asked.

“Oh it’s going well. I am working real hard. I train every day, and study as much as I can. It seems like I can’t read enough these days.” Harry replied.

“Your parent’s would be so proud Harry.” She said.

“Thank you.” He replied.

He regarded Draco and Narcissa with smiles. He didn’t know how to act around them. He tried to keep the itching and burning unnoticeable. He kept his breathing as normal as he could. It wouldn’t do to make a fool of himself now.

“So, Harry, Andromeda tells me that you have been helping raise Teddy.” Narcissa said.

“Oh yes, Remus and Tonks named me as his godfather, and I have been doing my best to fulfill that role.” He replied.

“That’s wonderful. So, there isn’t anybody special or have you not met your soul mate yet?” Narcissa asked.

“Mother!” Draco cried.

Harry laughed. “It’s alright. I don’t mind answering that. I don’t have anyone special. I am not sure I ever will. Since technically, I did die that night, it’s possible that my soul mate died that night as well.” He easily lied. He saw the horror on her face. He couldn’t let her think that. “Although it’s also possible that the reason they are still alive is because I broke my soul bond before it formed.” And he showed her his palm. She looked at him shocked.

“You did what?” Andromeda screeched.

“I thought it was safer. I was protecting them. The bond could have been used to track me, or torture my soul mate into luring me out before I was ready to face him. I had to be ready first.” He replied.

“You know who it is don’t you?” Andromeda spat.

“Yes.” He said glumly looking down. A blush rising to his cheeks in embarrassment.

“So, why don’t you tell them what you did and why. I am sure they will mend the bond. The bond can still be healed. You just need to go to them and ask them to do it.”

Harry scoffed. “Not bloody likely.”

“So, it’s not one of the Weasley’s?” Draco asked.

“No.” Harry gritted his teeth. He could barely look at Draco. He couldn’t be this close to him and not want to crawl to him and beg for forgiveness. His whole body felt like it was on fire with the need of Draco fixing the bond. He didn’t know how he was going to handle spending any kind of time with him. He had to find a way to counteract his reactions to the broken bond.

“Harry, you know what will happen if you don’t fix it right?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes. I know.” He lamented. “I will pine after them, long for them, ache for them. But the book didn’t mention anything about when they are near, there is a pain like nothing else and need to fix the bond. It’s hard to control myself around them.”

“Yes, I have heard that happening before. People usually go mad with want and beg to have bond fixed. You must be in better control of yourself than you realize. I heard the pain is unbearable.” Narcissa explained.

“It hurts, but I am dealing with it. When they are around I do my best not to look at them, and try to keep my distance.” Harry replied.

“Why not give into it? Why let yourself be incomplete, and pine away?” Andromeda asked.

“They don’t want me. Trust me. I couldn’t tie anyone down with what a mess I am. I peaked at 17. They would be in the media all the time, and have to face the public, possibly hatred from the public because who wouldn’t want to be Harry Potter’s soul mate? It’s ridiculous. I hate the fame and the attention. I know my soul mate wouldn’t want me because of that, but that is how it would look. I am not sure I could make some poor person deal with all that.” He explained.

They looked at him. Draco eyed him suspiciously. Harry could feel the way he was looking at him, even through his peripheral vision he noticed how tense Draco got.

“Harry, you can’t make that decision for them. That’s not fair. You don’t know how they would react. Why not try?” Andromeda asked.

“Because rejection could still happen.” He yelled. He was angry. They wouldn’t understand. Nobody did. He was breathing harshly. He had to get out of there before he snapped. “I just know they hate me, so there is nothing for it. If you’ll excuse me, I will just head home. I will you tomorrow, when I am thinking clearer. Please let this go. Thank you for inviting me, but I just don’t feel I can be here any longer. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, it was nice seeing you again. Teddy, I love you, and I will see you tomorrow.” They nodded in reply. He got up and rushed to leave as quickly as he could muster. He threw floo dust angrily into the fireplace calling out his address as he left looking straight into the pair of concerned and suspicious looking silver eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry fights his soul bond

Harry tumbled through the floo and dropped to the ground with a guttural scream ripping from his throat. “FUCK!” His soul felt like it was tearing itself a part. Tears streaked down his face. He bolted to the loo and retched. After the pain finally subsided he cleaned himself up and splashed some cold water on his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like an utter mess. The ache was still there, but it felt better now that he was away from Draco. Harry wondered how he was going to ever face him again, or even be in the same room as him. Ugh! This was such a mess. He went to the Black library to read up more on soul bonds. Usually, he would go to Hermione, but since she was unavailable, he would do his own research for once. He browsed the library and found what he was looking for quickly.

He sat down at the table and began reading.

Soul bonds:

A soul bond is a special bond that forms between two magical beings when they both reach the age of 17. The bond is for two souls who will love and care for each other until the end of time and beyond. These two souls are well matched and compatible in all ways. These bonds go beyond sex, gender, race, ethnicity, social status, and creature status. These bonds create a soul mate bond that can be used for good or bad. These bonds form where love already exists.

Harry paused at that. He didn’t think that Draco loved him, but thinking back on it, he found that he loved Draco even before the soul bond existed. Oh god. He did this to himself. Draco would kill him. Draco hated him. He didn’t believe love had to be there for both sides for it to exist. This was all his fault. Well, at least now Draco was free from it and could find love with someone else, while he was doomed to be alone forever pining away.

How could he not love Draco? His obsession was clear. They were always drawn together like magnets. At first Harry thought it was hate, but now he knew it was love and didn’t understand it so it manifested in other ways like aggression. He might not have liked his attitude, how he treated his friends, or his ideals, but that didn’t matter anymore. Draco had been forced and brainwashed into all that. Harry was no better at treating him unfairly. He did think the blonde was attractive. He liked his snarkiness, his sharp wit, his humor, his intelligence, and the challenge he would bring him. He would be the perfect match for Harry. He would ground him. He would make him think before being his brash Gryffindor self. He never thought of him as a hero or anything special. He just saw him as Harry. He needed someone like that. No wonder it was Draco. It couldn’t be anyone else.

He was in love with Draco Malfoy. It didn’t bother him because he was his soul mate. He was his other half. He ached to be with him. He so wanted to heal the bond, but knew Draco would most likely not agree. He wasn’t sure what that would entail so he kept reading.

Soul bonds and breaking them:

Caution! Only break a soul bond if there is nothing else that can be done about it. Breaking such a bond can cause irrevocable consequences. Only do it if it is absolutely necessary. There is a ritual to break the bond, which is spelled out down below. The consequences for breaking the bond are intense and life lasting unless the bond his healed. The ritual will leave you marked forever as one who chose to break your soul bond. Your heart will break, and cause a pain so severe the cruciatus will feel like a tickle compared to it. You will constantly ache and long for your soul mate. Once you see them for the first time, you will recognize them like you would normally, but they will not recognize you as their soul mate. They will feel no affects. They will be free. The longer you are in their presence the more it will ache. The harder it will be to ignore the bond. The pain will increase and they will begin to emit a smell to attract you more to them. Every time you see them, it will only get worse. The bond does not want to stay broken, so it will find ways to entice you to heal it. Many have gone crazy or begged to heal the bond within hours of being near their intended. 

To heal broken soul bonds:

To heal a broken soul bond there are two choices, both start off the same way. You have to go them, kneel before them, submit to them, apologize for breaking the soul bond and ask for them to heal it.

If they reject you, the bond will completely sever. Leaving your soul mate the option to seek a new bond. You will become depressed, lethargic, and very sick. You will feel alone, useless, unloveable, and with nothing to live for. Most people who get rejected eventually commit suicide. The others end up in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungo’s. 

The first way to heal the bond is through a very complex ritual, during Samhain that will create an unbreakable bond. The second way is to make love under the full moon during Beltane, which will create a pregnancy no matter the genders of both parties.

The ritual to heal the bond takes both willing parties concentration. They have to get unicorn hair,  mermaid scales, a drop of veela blood, and mix it with a base of amortentia. Both parties have put a drop of their own blood in and then boil the mixture for one week while they live together reforming the bond. Then they both have to drink the potion and then say ‘sana animam meam vinculum’ five times each. This must be done under a blood moon during Samhain, which is very rare.

Harry was quite sure that he could not force Draco into making that choice. He was free. He didn’t want Draco’s pity. He didn’t want to burden Draco with something he didn’t actually want.

He closed the book and soaked in everything he just learned. It was a lot of information to process.

He wrote a letter to Andromeda expressing his apologies, and letting her know he would gladly make it up to her by taking Teddy for a few days.

He had to find ways to avoid Draco. He would have to beg out of obligations where he might run into him. He could avoid Ministry functions, but he couldn’t avoid Andromeda. Now that she was making amends with Narcissa that would be his most difficult place to avoid him. He could always let Teddy stay with him, and avoid seeing him at her place.

He hoped Andromeda would drop the soul mate issue. He couldn’t face her pitying looks or her anger. He shouldn’t have told her in that way, but the scent of Draco was driving him crazy. He was like a drug. He couldn’t help himself around him. He would have to just find excuses to avoid being at her house with him there. He would make sure not to mention the real reason for his staying away. He knew she would try to find ways to get him to tell him who it was and then he would be doomed.

Then he remembered those piercing silver eyes burrowing into him. They were concerned and suspicious looking. He hoped Draco hadn’t figured it out. He hoped Draco would never find out. He was sure that he would never forgive him. The rejection coming from Draco was inevitable. Draco would take his revenge and revel in Harry’s pain. He couldn’t ever let Draco know.

He had to keep to his routine. He would just hope to never accidentally bump into him. He knew he would be able to sense him if he was near, so he could just apparate away if necessary. So with that in mind he went to bed. He tossed and turned all night thinking over silver eyes staring at him.

He went back to his routine of working through the week, training and studying harder than before. He would be finished training by the summer. He was more than ready to take his Auror aptitude test. He still visited Teddy and Andromeda on Saturdays, especially because Draco was back at school. He apologized to Andromeda in person. She tried to get him to talk about it again, but he told her to stay out of his love life, that he was content with how his life was working out. She was tempted to Owl Molly, but Harry made sure she wouldn’t. He also visited the Burrow on Sundays as well. He was glad they didn’t know.

After passing his Auror test with flying colors and Hermione graduating at the top of her class, Ron, Hermione and Harry went out celebrating. He finally told them who his soul mate was, which they were not surprised at, and supported him in any decision. They just wanted to see him happy.

Harry once again avoided Andromeda’s knowing Draco might be there. He avoided any Ministry function. He apparated out of the Ministry a few times when he sensed that he was near. He knew it would be a difficult life, avoiding the one person he truly loved, but it was for the best.

He cried himself to sleep, when he did sleep. The ache was constantly there. All he could think about some days was Draco, Draco, Draco. He had a mantra in his head ‘Draco hates you and will reject you if he knew.’ He repeated it to himself over and over again until it was imprinted in his brain. He believed these words to be true, so he made sure to never find himself in a situation that could end it all.

He thought he was finally content with his life, but he wasn’t truly happy. He never would be. Not unless he healed the bond. Knowing that would never happen, he threw himself into being the best Auror. He took the hardest cases, and let himself get carried away working out puzzles and solving mysteries. He captured many escaped death eaters. He also made sure to spend more time taking care of Teddy, being the best godfather he could without seeing Draco.

He just hoped no one would notice who he was avoiding. Too bad he was wrong, so utterly wrong. Or was that a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my translation sucks. ‘sana animam meam vinculum’ Latin for heal the soul bond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV

Draco is confused. He has wanted Harry Potter for such a long time. He has been in love with him since the first time he saw him in Madam Malkins. He hoped Harry was his soul mate. He just wanted it too bad.

When he first saw him after Harry had turned 17, it was during Easter holidays and they had been captured by snatchers. It wasn’t the best situation, but he had hoped he would sense the bond sealing itself. It didn’t. He was sad and disappointed. It didn’t matter. Draco still loved him. Harry couldn’t die. He refused to identify him. Harry was there chance to live free. He couldn’t let that go. It was his only hope. He his relieved when they make their escape. He barely gives Harry a struggle for his own wand because he knows he needs it more than he does.

When Harry rescued him the fiendfyre, he held onto him for dear life. Relishing in the only closeness he would have with him. He was lucky to be alive. He was indebted to him. He would do anything for him.

Then he is free. To go back to school. He can finish his NEWTs. He can get a job and support himself after paying the retributions and the Ministry taking his home. He needs it.

He apologizes to those who deserve it most. He makes tentative friends with Granger.

He misses Harry.

He visits his mother during Christmas who tells him about reforming a relationship with Andromeda. He is happy for her. She finally has her family back. It’s what she needs. What they all need. To reconnect. To rely on each other.

He works hard on doing well in school. He wants to do well on his NEWTs. He wants to show people he doesn’t need his father’s money or influence to get it. He doesn’t want to go into the Ministry like his father wants. His opinion no longer matters to Draco. It hasn’t for a long time.

He can’t believe how blindly he had followed his father’s ideas and beliefs. He feels like a fool. He is glad he saved Harry. He starts to change his beliefs. He follows his own ideas about what he should do, who he should be friends with and so forth. He is changing for the better. He wants to be worthy of someone, maybe even worthy of Harry.

His heart is still set on Harry. He can’t get past it. He doesn’t understand why. His mind keeps drifting back to him. It’s like there is something there for him. He can’t put his finger on it. He feels awful for wanting to be Harry’s soul mate. He knows he isn’t because he didn’t feel the pull of the bond. It sort of feels like he’s cheating on his bond mate. He doesn’t want whoever it really is. He wants Harry. He is so screwed.

When Draco and his mother join Andromeda for Easter, he is excited. He has family. Seeing Harry there is an unexpected and happy occasion. Seeing Harry after all this time is a dream come true. He missed the prat. They’ve always been in each other’s life. It looks like they are drawn together again.

He stays quiet. He listens to their conversation. He is unsettled by how much Harry’s presence affects him. How much he wants him. It takes all his will power not to snog him senseless, soul mate or no.

Then the conversation gets interesting.

“That’s wonderful. So, there isn’t anybody special or have you not met your soul mate yet?” Narcissa asked.

“Mother!” Draco cried.

Harry laughed. “It’s alright. I don’t mind answering that. I don’t have anyone special. I am not sure I ever will. Since technically, I did die that night, it’s possible that my soul mate died that night as well. Although it’s also possible that the reason they are still alive is because I broke my soul bond before it formed.” And he showed her his palm. She looked at him shocked.

“You did what?” Andromeda screeched.

“I thought it was safer. I was protecting them. The bond could have been used to track me, or torture my soul mate into luring me out before I was ready to face him. I had to be ready first.” He replied.

“You know who it is don’t you?” Andromeda spat.

“Yes.” He said looking down. Draco saw his cheeks tinge pink.

“So, why don’t you tell them what you did and why. I am sure they will mend the bond. The bond can still be healed. You just need to go to them and ask them to do it.” Andromeda says.

Harry scoffed. “Not bloody likely.”

“So, it’s not one of the Weasley’s?” Draco asked. He has to ask. He hates himself for it, but he has to know.

“No.” Harry said. A relief washes over him. He doesn’t ask who it is. He’s afraid of the answer. It couldn’t be Draco.

He studies Harry’s posture and his body language. He’s holding himself back. From what? He can tell Harry is angry. He won’t look at him. He’s very tense. He wonders why.

“Harry, you know what will happen if you don’t fix it right?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes. I know.” He lamented. “I will pine after them, long for them, ache for them. But the book didn’t mention anything about when they are near, there is a pain like nothing else and need to fix the bond. It’s hard to control myself around them.”

“Yes, I have heard that happening before. People usually go mad with want and beg to have bond fixed. You must be in better control of yourself than you realize. I heard the pain is unbearable.” Narcissa explained.

“It hurts, but I am dealing with it. When they are around I do my best not to look at them, and try to keep my distance.” Harry replied.

“Why not give into it? Why let yourself be incomplete, and pine away?” Andromeda asked.

“They don’t want me. Trust me. I couldn’t tie anyone down with what a mess I am. I peaked at 17. They would be in the media all the time, and have to face the public, possibly hatred from the public because who wouldn’t want to be Harry Potter’s soul mate? It’s ridiculous. I hate the fame and the attention. I know my soul mate wouldn’t want me because of that, but that is how it would look. I am not sure I could make some poor person deal with all that.” He explained.

They looked at him. Draco eyed him suspiciously. Draco tenses. Harry is partially right. But who wouldn’t want Harry? Who could hate Harry? Who wouldn’t want to heal their soul bond especially if it was Harry Potter?

Draco doesn’t hate him. He doesn’t want him because of that. He wants him for his courage, his spit fire, his strength, his loyalty, his honor, his friendship, his kindness, his ideals. It doesn’t hurt that he is also really nice to look at. He think he is so ruggedly handsome. Draco loves how gruff and manly he is. He’s adored those beautiful green eyes since he first laid eyes on them.

“Harry, you can’t make that decision for them. That’s not fair. You don’t know how they would react. Why not try?” Andromeda asked.

“Because rejection could still happen.” He yelled. “I just know they hate me, so there is nothing for it. If you’ll excuse me, I will just head home. I will you tomorrow, when I am thinking clearer. Please let this go. Thank you for inviting me, but I just don’t feel I can be here any longer. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, it was nice seeing you again. Teddy, I love you, and I will see you tomorrow.” Harry got up and rushed out towards the floo.

Draco follows him. He sees the look in Harry’s eyes. He’s frightened and in pain. Draco eyes him curiously, as the green fire takes him away.

He walks back to them in silence. Contemplating what just happened. “He left.” He tells them.

They are arguing. Draco ignores them. He’s busy trying to figure out this puzzle. He resolves to research soul bonds when he goes back to school. He has to help Harry.

If Harry’s soul bond is healed then maybe he can finally get over him and stop pining away for an unattainable guy.

When he reaches Hogwarts he sets out to read all he can about soul bonds. He finds many books. He reads about the affects of the bond and breaking bonds and how to heal them. He learns about it all.

Then he realizes it. How oblivious could he be? Duh! It was right in front of him the whole time. Harry even told him about it. The clues makes sense. The pieces fit back together. Draco is Harry’s soul mate! He is so elated! So overjoyed! He can hardly contain himself. But why wouldn’t Harry tell him? Why would Harry keep the bond broken? Oh! He thinks Draco would reject him. Well, that won’t do. He has to tell him that he would gladly accept the bond and heal it. He had to find him and let him know. But first he had to finish school. He still wanted to do well on his NEWTs.

He concentrated on becoming the healer he now wants to be. He wants to heal people, fixing all the wrongs he did. He wants to be the one helping people instead of hurting them. He graduates second to Granger. He isn’t mad about it. He’s pleased.

Now, to find Harry. Every time gets close, he can see Harry apparate away. Harry was avoiding him. He didn’t think a letter would get through to him. He had to do this in person. Draco has to find a way to talk to him. He needs Harry to know he won’t reject him. That he loves him.

He goes to Hermione. She must know. They are close. He hopes she will help him. He corners her in her office at the Ministry.

He barges into her office. She looks up at him incredulously.

“I need your help.” He says.

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. “My help? With what?”

“Harry.” He sighs.

“What about him?” She asks.

“I have to find him. I have to. I have to tell him Granger. You might not be happy about this, but I love him and he is my soul mate. I know this might sound crazy. I figured it out months ago, but he’s avoiding me. That’s why I came to you.” He replies.

“Oh thank Merlin.” She says.

“What?” He cries in shock.

“Oh don’t be like that. I am so glad you finally know. He swore us to secrecy. He wouldn’t let me tell you. I am sorry for that Draco. I tried talking to him about it. He is so stubborn about it. He knows what will happen if you reject him, which he’s so positive you will. But now I know you won’t, I am so happy. I am not mad. You are exactly what he needs. I am so relieved. We just want him to be happy. He loves you. We need to fix this. Are you busy right now?” Draco shakes his head. “Good. Let’s go right now. His house is under a fidelius, but I can get you there. Just hold on.” She explains.

“Thank you Granger.” He replies. She nods. He takes her arm and they apparate around the corner from his house.

“Follow me.” She says. She walks up to a house Draco hasn’t noticed before. It must be the fidelius. She pounds on the front door. “Harry James Potter, you open this door right now! We need to talk!”

Harry finally opens the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confronts Harry about the bond.

Harry had apparated home after sensing Draco at the Ministry. He had messaged Robards saying he was under the weather. He grabs a beer. He needs to find a better solution.

Then someone is pounding on his door. “Harry James Potter, you open this door right now! We need to talk!” Comes the voice of an angry sounding Hermione. Oh no! What does she want? He wants to ignore her, but she scares him. She won’t go away. He opens the door.

“What?” He mutters. He doesn’t see Draco right away.

“We need to talk. All three of us.” She says.

He frowns at her. Three of us? Then he sees Draco. Oh no! Fuck! He can’t. “No.” He tries to slam the door in their faces. Hermione is faster. She pushes the door back open.

“Oh no you don’t. We need to talk about this.” She cries.

He finally let’s go. And walks to the sitting area. They quickly follow behind.

“Alright, what do we need to talk about?” Harry asks like he doesn’t know.

“The bond.” Hermione says.

“Harry, I know.” Draco speaks up.

Harry looks at him in surprise. He glowers at Hermione. “Did you tell him?”

“No he figured it out himself.” She retorts.

Harry grunts. “And that is my cue.” Hermione says. She quietly escapes with a quick, “Good luck.”

“Harry, please. Look at me.” Draco cries.

Harry is in pain. He aches all over. He’s shaking. It’s uncontrollable. He is holding his breath. His eyes seek Draco’s. “Please Draco don’t.”

“I have to Harry. I have to tell you that you are loved, so loved. I love you. I accept you. I want you. I have wanted you for years, even before the soul bond. I couldn’t be happier that you are it. You are my soul mate.” He replies.

A sudden sigh of relief rushes through Harry. He can’t believe what he is hearing. He’s staring at Draco gaping. It can’t be true. Oh he hopes it is. “Y-You can’t mean that.” He stutters.

“I do. I love you Harry.” Draco replies.

Harry is searching his face. He’s trying to find the truth. “It’s not that easy Draco.”

“Yes it is.” He says.

Harry closes his eyes. He’s searching his heart. His heart feels healed. The ache is duller now. The pain has subsided, but they aren’t out of the woods yet. They have to heal the bond completely.

“There are two ways to do this, but first,” he gets down on his knees, lowers his head, “I, Harry James Potter, submit to you Draco Lucius Malfoy, completely and wholly with my whole heart. Please forgive me and accept to heal our bond.” Harry recites.

Draco lifts his head to look him in the eye. “I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, accept you and your heart completely. I forgive you and accept to heal our bond.” The magic swirls and locks in place. They still have to complete the bond with a ritual, but it is a start. He pulls Harry up off the floor and crushes him into a hug. They pull apart. Draco is cupping Harry’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replies. He smiles shyly at Draco. Draco pulls him into a passionate kiss. It’s everything Harry wants and has been dreaming about. It's perfect. They pull apart panting. “We have a choice Draco. We can do a complicated ritual that might take several years to complete, or we can make love under the full moon during Beltane. The only draw back from the making love portion is that it will create a pregnancy. Not that I don’t want kids. I want a huge family, if that is okay with you, but I want to make sure that this is for real first.”

Draco looks at him and smiles. “Harry, I want nothing more than to settle the bond with you. The ritual is more complicated. Knowing that we will create life is appealing to the making love part, also I have been wanting that for years now. I don’t mind having a large family. First we should get married. I don’t want just this bond, I want everyone to know your mine, and that I am yours. After all this time, we owe it to ourselves to do it.”

“Really?” Harry asks.

“Yeah. I’ll even make it official.” He gets down on his knee. He pulls off his Malfoy signet ring, “Harry James Potter, will you marry me?”

“Yes. Yes of course I will. You prat.” Harry yells. Draco bounces up and kisses him again. He puts the ring on his finger.

“You made me the happiest man in the world. I will get you a real ring. Don’t worry. We can have a small intimate wedding or huge lavish affair. I don’t care. As long as I am with you. That is all that matters.” Draco cries.

“You have no idea how happy I am right now Draco. I never thought that you would accept me or forgive me. I promise to make it up to you. I love you so much!” Harry says.

They have a dinner party the next Saturday and invite all their friends and family. They tell them the good news. They smile at each other the entire time. Never wanting to look anywhere else. It’s like nothing else exists. They finally have their soul mate. They are afraid to lose it again.

They quickly make plans for a small intimate wedding at the Burrow. They invite their closest friends and family. Narcissa and Molly plan everything. Harry and Draco just don’t mind. They are happy just to be together.

The wedding is beautiful. It’s set on the first day of Autumn. The leaves are just changing. The Burrow is lined with lilies, snapdragons, narcissus, and lavender. They get married by the Minister himself who smiles at them politely. Everyone is there. All the Weasley’s, Hermione, Hagrid, McGonagall, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Teddy. They walk down the aisle to ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri. Narcissa and Molly walk them down. Harry is wearing bottle green dress robes. Draco is wearing midnight blue dress robes. They stop in front of the alter, holding each other’s hands and look at each other smiling happily.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the union of Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. There hasn’t been a better match of two souls than what we see here before us. Their bond broken will be healed. Love shall overcome. Today they reaffirm that love for each other and commit themselves to each other in all ways. They will now say their vows.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, on this day, I give you my heart. My promise is that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together, forever.” Harry recites.

Draco beams at Harry and recites his own vows. “Harry James Potter, on this day, I give you my heart. My promise is that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together, forever.”

“And now the rings. Repeat after me: With this ring, I give you my heart. It is a symbol of my love, respect and trust for you. With this ring I thee wed.” He performs.

They each take their rings, which are beautiful plain platinum bands, with their names and wedding date etched in them, slip them onto each other’s fingers and repeat the Minister’s words.

“Harry and Draco have pledged themselves to be wed before all you today. You have sealed the pledge with the rings. Now you may seal this ceremony with a kiss.” The Minister announces.

They lean forward and kiss sweetly before the onlookers erupt in applause. They have the reception right there on the lawn of the Burrow. With tons of congratulations, food, dancing, gifts, and a three tiered cake with two snitches on it. They couldn’t be happier.

They spend the next few months working, and living together. They plan to complete the ritual with making love under the full moon during the next Beltane. They decide that Draco would be the one to carry the child that they will ultimately create.

When Beltane arrives, they both are anxious and nervous. They planned a vacation to the beach where neither have been before. They get a cabin on the beach to have private access to it. They make love under the full moon. Harry murmuring sweet nothings driving slowly into Draco while Draco is moaning and panting underneath him. The bond heals. They feel it complete. They know that whatever comes next they will face it together. Love will conquer.

Draco gives birth to their beautiful son Scopius Orion Malfoy-Potter. He has black hair and silver eyes. They plan to have more later on. This one is enough for now.

When it’s all said and done. Draco dreamily looks upon Harry holding their son. The son they created together with love. “I love you.” He sighs.

Harry looks up at him lovingly holding his gaze. “I love you too. Both of you. Thank you Draco.” Harry knows he shouldn’t deserve this, but he is so blissfully joyful, he doesn’t care. He makes it all up to Draco in so many ways. Draco is spoiled. They couldn’t be any happier.

Everything worked out just as it should have. ‘sana animam meam vinculum’

~~~~~THE END~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘sana animam meam vinculum’ sorry if my translation sucks. Latin for heal the soul bond


End file.
